User blog:HummelHunter/Monster Hunter Freedom Unlimited
Hey dudes, Hummel again. After reading The-Monster-Hunter's and Lord Invictus' game ideas where they presented their personal ultimate MH game, I decided to do it to, just to show you how I would imagine an even more great version of an incredible franchise. It will grow bit for bit, most likely weapons ideas and monsters first, then areas and equipment. Enjoy =D Overview Title: Well, Monster Hunter is self Explanatory. Why Freedom? On the first hand it was the Freedom series bringing me here, and on the second it is a powerful sounding word^^ Unlimited, well, it is the unlimited amount of ideas and spirit flowing into this. So here it is, Monster Hunter Freedom Unlimited. Most remarkable changes: Amount of Hunters: It will stay down to the basic 4 man teams on normal hunts, 2 teams at the same time in the same area, but PvP and special Epic Quest allow up to 8 human hunters in one team. This means multiple quests go in the same area at the same time, people from the same city meeting there by occasion. Game Dynamic: Quests don't have a time limit anymore. It was kinda pathetic on good runs as you'd never reach it, and the very few moments you'd just need one more hit it destroys everything. We don't need it at all. Time spent on a quest will be recorded though. When hunting, you can decide to stay in the area after finishing the main objective, help out other hunting partys you meet or hunt random monsters you encounter. As soon as you hit the "Back to Village/Town" button (just like in Moga woods) you come back and get all the rewards. This gives you more than the stupid one minute limit on carving, which was a huge hindrance with Mohran, Lao-Shan and Fatalis. The game should feel more like a limitless exploring of the world rather than a too straight guided "This Quest only" experience. If you want to keep it with one monster it won't be much different from before, and after that you can do what you like there or just accept the next set mission. Each city allows about 30 people to enter and leave when they like, so you aren't blocked when stupid HR1 randoms want help with a great Jaggi-.- Roam free, hunt free, be free, unlimited time. Monster Hunter Freedom Unlimited^^ Equipment system: One thing in addition to selling equipment, you are be able to break it down and recover some material used to make it, especially the rare things like rubies or Heavenly's. The money and spheres however will be lost forever. Weapon attack power will be shown like im MHP3rd, so you can compare different types to each other. It was good in Tri, and that way it stays: Headgear, Chestplate, Vembraces, Belt, Leg armor and a Charm will accompany your trusty weapon. Your inventory has 30 places and gunners get 10 more for ammo, Normal S lvl1 is always with you in an unlimited stock. Just like in Tri. New to this is altough the way some armors have to be aquired: They are upgraded like weapon trees. So for the easiest example, you have a great Jaggi armor. To aquire Baggi armor, you have to upgrade it with Baggi hide and stuff. Rathalos Soul originates from basic Rathalos and so on. I think you got it. You wouldn't need as much advanced stuff though, less than creating a set from scratch. So one or two shells per piece should be enough. The most basic charms can be crafted with material while the most powerful ones are only acquirable with luck. Acid Status Effect: It is active for about 1 or 2 minutes(depends on enemy) upon being inflicted and stays like poison, meaning you can keep it up infinite as long as you inflict enough Status damage. Status hit's are signaled by a greenish cloud, and the damage bonus you get to a monster with defense reduced this way differs with each enemy. Meele weapons can inflict it just like poison. Those are the most drastic changes to the engine itself. Things like detailed Weapon Movesets, Items and Monsters get their own section now^^ Weapons and their Movesets So some of them are already perfect, but I present you my ideas how to improve them and some completely new or long wanted weapon types. Sword and Shield: A hunters very basic and far underused companion. Easy to use and hard to master, yet still not powerful enough to do something else than Status effects. MHF2 did a good aproach to it, giving them invisible 12% more damage, but Unite killed that again. SnS is only usable against a very few enemies, and that has to be changed. Frontier made a step in that direction, and here comes mine(PSP controls as an example): Triangle up to 4 times starts the well known combo, which is boosted in power. Pressing circle after one of those strikes will give you one of 3 different attacks, depending where in the combo you pressed. The follow for the first hit will be a stab with increased range to the front. Further pressing circle will continue this, after the 4th such stab you will begin a stabbing frenzy with alot of physically weak hits. Great for racking up elemental and status damage. As long as the frenzy hasn't started, you can continue the triangle combo again. The second follower is a stationary uprising jump slash followed by a downstrike from above, both with shield and weapon, dealing KO damage. This is a very powerful physical hit and ends the combo. It will also be used when you press circle after a jumping attack (Triangle+Circle). The third follower, late in the combo is the old known revolving slice or the shield bash used when holding analog. The slice can be cained to a shieldbash again, which can be the start of a new triangle combo. You can still use items in blocking stance, but the blocking attack can be imediatly chained into shieldbashes or the uprise-downsmash attack mentioned above. The attacks can be already performed while getting knocked back by blocking, but you'll still move backwards. If that didn't buff SnS, then I don't know. Dual Swords: The HyperHyper slash em all high speed berserker weapon^^ In Unite it was way to much Devilish Dance spaming, but the looks of it in MHP3rd are great, taking the focus away from permanent demonisation to a fluid change between the modes as well as less dependence on Juices. So we copy that moveset, add the self-sharpen they got in Frontier by pressing select and thats fine. The dash from MHP3rd works here with Evade Distance up, unlike the original game. Things I wanted to change are those( written it once long ago, hope it gets more attention now): The different demonisation styles: Just like SA coating, demonisation has other effects than just the moveset change, attached to a weapon like an SA.phial. Power Demonisation will increase physical damage inflicted, the Demons Dance will be slower and contain less hits, but those are more powerful than the one in other dances. The blades glow red. Element Demonisation causes the weapon to glow blue and takes away the element penalty the weapon has. their Demon Dance is way faster and contains about twice as much hits without that twin strike finisher, but the physical power of those is almost pathetic. Status Demonisation causes the weapon to emit yellow light and instead of jsut some hits inflicting status damage, every single one will with 100%. To balance this, the only deal 0.7 times the amout they have. This Demon Dance contains a series of spinning strikes followed by a cross strike, physical damage is mediocre to high. I wanted those to give element heavy weapons a reason to exist besides the more usable raw+element which outclassed them all the time. Also some of the few status DS had just way to low status power to be usable. But when having guaranteed hits, they can be a powerful tool. Great Sword: The GS is pretty balanced the way it is, but the charged upswing is nifty, add that one. And to make the Charging frenzy even more perfect, how about a charged sideswing? But instead of one more powerful strike, you will spin an additional time per charge level, a good move for elemental GS. So now you can chain charged attacks without end. That's all I think that could be added to this superb weapon type. Long Sword: Also, especially like in MHP3rd, the LS is seemingly perfect and doesn't need any more polishing. But one thing is there that might be worth adding: The Fade slash attacks count as evasive maneuver, making it more suitable to be used with evade+ and so on. Another Idea I had is the advanced use of your spirit bar.Instead of just powering up your attacks, how about a spirit sprint, which depletes the bar and lets you dash a large distance. Triggered by R+X with drawn weapon, you will get out of harms reach and sheathe your weapon in dangerous moments. Lance: Another weapon I don't want to change that much, it is just awesome the way it is in Tri. But for not leaving it alone, here are the few things I might want to have. The counter looks like some sort of Charge up attacl on the first sight, and something like this would be great. So how about we combine this and give another underrated lance move some attention. With Triangle+Circle you could use a swipe attack since Tri, great to get rid of minions. After using it, you can either continue to the normal stabing as usual by pressing Triangle, or hold the lance up for a charged stab by pressing Circle. This charge attack has only one level and is in fact nothing but a more powerful stab, somewhere around twice as powerful as a normal one. Nothing to big, just a bit more variety in comboing than just triple stabing all the time. Gunlance: They are great too, but one thing I'd like to see would be rapid fire. Just like with a light bowgun you use up one shell and get multiple shots, just as many as you have bullets in your clip. Normal GLs fire 5 shots for one shell, long GLs three and Spread GLs 2. The downside of this would be more recoil than with the normal shelling. That's everything. Hammer: Second charge level for a jumping superpound like in Frontier. Nuff said. Well, actually not. The hammer is one of the few weapons without select or Triangle+Circle attacks, the only without both if I recall. So there it goes, an weaker but instant version of the golfswing, only about half as powerful but with some nice range. Now nuff said. Hunting Horn: It got the buff it deserves in MHP3rd. Such a great weapon but it was way to useless because of the low damage in MHFU. So give me the note system from MHP3rd and add some damage to make it more capable of soloing on par with the other weapons. New song combinations could be more affinity, less sharpness use and quake resistance. Those and some few wother will be posted in detail later here. Switch Axe: Whe I first saw it I couldn't handle it, but now after a while I eventually understood the destructive power of it. Switch Axes are versatile and fast, creating overkill damage if used right. But, like with the lance, the combos in Sword mode are boring. Spamming Triangle (or X in case of the wii version) over and over.... not what I understand as dynamic. To prevent that, you have now two ways to the outburst attack. The first one is the known use out of sword mode by pressing select. The second way is more fluid within you combo. After performing the upswing in Sword mode, you can hit Triangle for a normal combo going on, or circle to overload the Phial. Your Switch Gauge will now decrease faster and regardless if you're attacking or not. In this time your attack power is even higher and when the gauge reaches zero you will start an instant explosion attack, but this will eat sharpness like candy and bring you off guard when not interupting with a morph back to Axe mode. Think twice before doing so. NEWCOMER: Whips Yeah, the idea is ooooold, but I still like it. That's why they are here. From metal or bone chains to monster leather, they are created mostly by the use of tails. Fast paced and long ranged but leaving you open to attacks in the meantime if not careful. To better simulate the conditions while swinging something flexible around, I thought of this system: You have three combo levels, displayed next to your sharpness indicator. On level 1, you will have medium fast and medium powerful hits and you are always able to interupt with a dodge roll, coiling up the whip and reseting combo level. On level two, which is achieved by chaining more than three swings, your attack speed increases vastly while the power of each individual strike is a bit lower. Due to the high speed of the weapon, you have to stop and coil it first before beeing able to dodge safely. On level three, you reach only slightly more speed but way more power than before, but now even coiling is restricted to some special moments in the combo, leaving you vulnerable even though your high distance towards the target. When you don't chain but don't coil to, your weapon will move one last time without doing any harm and you hunter has to pick it up in a short animation, similiar to messing up the spinning strike with hammers. Here the exact controls: In all three states, Triangle+Circle or select activates a direct upward swing to reach tails ouside of combo. Within, it counts to the chaining like a Triangle attack and is performed in a more arching motion upwards, though a bit weaker than basic attacks. It is mainly implemented to reach and cut tails. On level 1, Triangle activates a fast swipe infront of you, having a bit more range than a lance stab. You can chain this to up to two other triangle attacks, beginning level 2. Circle will activate a horizontal swipe around your body, imediatly going to level 2. It can be chained from the firs few Triangle attacks. R- won't have any effect other than a dodge as the weapon auto coils. Level 2 will have a similiar Triangle attack, but way faster and with a slight cone as hitbox instead of a straight line. Also chainable to three hits, then followable with a Circle attack. This time it has less range and moves the whip closer to the hunters body, gathering speed and setting onwards to level three. Pressing R will unleash a last heavy strike and coils the weapon, reseting the combo level and aloowing to dodge again. Level 3: Your triangle strike can be used three times again and you can't coil inbetween. Now you have the choice to either coil with a last upward swing, or to renew your level three with another circle attack, this time a spinning swipe with vast range, so be careful not to knock down teammates. Other than that, the damage per hit is somehere between DS and Lance and the weapon uses the basic sharpness system like every meele weapon. Bowguns: A the bowgun. Loving them in Unite, hating them in Tri. Tri degraded them, especially the light ones, to a ranged SnS depending on ammo, so you'd be almost useless when your status ammo was empty. Never used them. Medium did just play like light with a bit more but still pathetic damage while heavy bowguns were to heavy in movement and just felt way more sluggish than in Unite. Altough their damage was ok, it was not enough to make them a weapon capable of proper soloing. I meleed Tri only after discovering this, sad for a gunning veteran like me. So the first thing MHP3rd did right was reverting bowguns to their core as well as making HBG more unique with the Siege Mode. I had the idea of charged shots, they have it in Frontier since the last update. Siege is better, I have to admit. Keep that one and revert the damage potential back to unite's. Old Bowgunner is lucky again. MHP3rd did everything I wanted. Old bowgun system, perfect addition to the HBG, LBG back to old strentgh and new sidesteps(AWSUM!). I don't know what to add here except ideas for new ammo types: *Second levels for Elemental ammo. Should be somehwhere like with the Status, using a bigger value but having way more recoil and less capacity. *Green Acid shots, LvL 1(huskberry and acidshroom) and 2(Small bonehusk and OnopreyFang) . Acid Status FTW!!!! *You can BUY all sorts of ammo, even if the price is a bit big for the powerful ones, it sucked combining half an eternity after each quest. *The Upgrading is kept like in Tri( only thing better IMO) instead of eating unsums of money, you just use material you don't need anyway most of the time. That's all, that's my perfect bowgun^^. Bow: Orgasmic Cosmic weapon that rulez. Nuff said XD. Everybody reading my Fanfic or knowing me in person knows that I freaking love bows. They have been perfect in Unite, MHP3rd made them even more perfecterer( silly mistake intended). I don't know what to change here, maybe some new ideas I had for coatings. OH WAIT here it is: I've thought of bows with Status effects by themselves, but this would make them way to overpowered. They are versatile enough with the coatings. I wanted to point out the idea, but I wouldn't include it into the game. This however would bein my dream MH: *Element Coating: They are the powercoating for your elemental attacks. You simply use 50% more elemental energy while having them equiped. Combined by empty bottles and burstherbs, its color is light blue. (The Lagia dung idea in my Fanfic is dead and pretty dumb, had no better idea then. Might change that if I don't forget.) *Bow's now actually profit from the Rapidfire+1(or Bonus Shot in Tri) skill. It raises the level of your shots by one, so a Rapid LvL arrow will be Rapid LvL 5, same for Pierce and Scatter. It is the only way to reach LvL 6 of a shot, and sometimes requires Capacity up in addition. The power you get for this is great of course. *(Exhaust coating was added in P3rd, me is happy^^) *Acid Coating!!!!! For the Acid status. What else. It is combined with acidshrooms and empty bottles. Colored green. All my bow needs^^ Did I mention I love bows? NEWCOMER: Throwing Blades I posted this idea a while ago in the Forums, and I think it is the only sort of ranged weapon wo don't have. And we definately need more ranged weapons. Twin bowguns would feel to much like bowguns so we use this. Something without bow, and even without gun. Though some changes compared to the original idea have been done: Your weapon consists just out of a big thing to throw with a chain to get it back fast afterwards. Be it an oversized shuriken, a big boomerang, a large knife balanced for throwing it. A miniature wywern( event weapon hehe.) or an iron ball, as long as you can throw it. The small knifes besides it have been canceled, no real need for them other than distracting from using the main weapon. By pressing R you aim similiar to a bow, diplaying a line that shows the flight path of your weapon. There are those three, each weapon having one of them: *Straight: Just a straight line, most used for Iron balls or other heavy things. Highest speed but lowest damage. Easy to use for beginners as you can directly aim. *Waving: Waves around horizontaly in a Sinus-like way, traveling slower but covering a larger area and dealing more damage per hit. *Curving: Just a horizontal, very curved path. Slow travelling to the target and needs some practice to get used to, but has the highest damage per attack. There are actually two curving types, one left and one right. The weapon is thrown by pressing triangle. You can press circle to go in a stationary stance where you can't move but throw with greater force. Any button while the weapon is still flying will cancel the attack and pull the object back to the hunter. Select ends up in a meele attack. Dependind if you use a ball or a blade, it can cut tails or deal KO damage. That's all for weapons I think. More is hard to think of and it would be way to much. Monsters... Monsters everywhere! Yeah, the core of the game. Our beloved, hated sources of material...uuh... I mean living beings in this vibrant world. Known Boss Faces: Bird Wywerns: Gendrome: Hello Gendrome, how have you been since Unite? The reason I picked it is the following: There is now Paralysis -aggi, I wanted to bring back a few old faces and I prefer Gendrome over all the others because of its style and the great weapons( at least on their level). Of course his moveset will be revamped, though it will differ from the -aggi moves. No nasty bodycheck and the jump attack will be easier to predict as Gendrome will make a significant ducking movement before it, so you can evade. When swiping claws, it will do so in a swiping X-motion and it will do a small sidestep after attacking most of the time. It gains the ability to roar and spit para-liquid on high rank. The head is it's weakspot and can be broken twice, though it is closer to the ground to actually make it hitable. The first break results in a broken crest, the second dispatches the prominent fangs. Yian-Kut-Ku/Garuga: We all love him, don't we? Kut-Ku will ever be in our hearts so he will make his great comeback. But this time it is Kut-Ku evolution! On low rank, you'll fight a pretty much basic version of him with more polished hitboxes and less tailwhip spaming. Beak and ears are already breakable. While advancing to High Rank, he will show first signs of spikes, the tail becomes cutable and sometimes poisons and his fireball will be Garuga like. Though the second and third fireball of the triple one will be regular Kut-Ku fireballs. When exhausted, the ocasional poison salto fails in a hard fall. On G-Rank, you'll now meet the Yian Garuku(lol^^) at full power, multi-tailflips and the wicked Roar-Fly-Firerain HC attack from Frontier. Qurupeco: Yeah he is fine the way he is, no subspecies although. When advancing to high rank, Pecolores learns a real roar and aims better with the mucus, on G-rank the mucus incinerates after a while and it learns to call and scream in mid air. Fun times await^^. Hypnocatrice: I loved the style of it, It is original enough to be in here. HC Frontier attacks like the mega stomp, circle run and sleep rain are aquired at G-rank, you first Hypnock is restricted to High-Rank. Polished hitboxes and AI of course. Great Jaggi: We all need a beginner monster, and this dude is way cooler than Velocidrome. Not that many changes, really, except you can now break the head twice, further increasing your chances for that damn bird wywern gem, and on G-rank he learns a real roar (low grade earplug though). Great Froggi: Same as Jaggi, exactly same changes Pelagus: Blangonga(White and Copper): Yep, old snowy ape is back. The head is a bit larger and easier to hit (really that was a pain-.-), the tail can be cut in a way to carve it, fangs and body fur can be broken. On low rank, he stays same as in Unite, polished hitboxes etc. of course, while as soon as he reaches High rank, he'll be able to use the breath attack multiple times in an arcing motion and the white one learns the scatter throw of his brown version. G-rank Blangonga will be able to chage direction after charging and follow up with a fist lunge. When out of stamina, throws and breath attack fail. Rajang(SSJ1 and 2): Yeah, everything polished (won't say this again I think). Rajang is just way to badass to be left out. The high ranked one will most likely stay the way it was, the SSJ2 and with that G-Version will be able to summon enlargened balls of lighting from midair, causing quake. The roar will also unleash a random bolt of lightning that impacts somewhere around Rajang and he sometimes spams fiststrikes on the ground to cause a wide area quake. Though he'll have to rest for a few moments afterwards as it exhaust him. When fatigued or the tail has been cut (carveable now), he'll be unable to enter rage mode. Aoshira: Radioactive Winnie Pooh makes a comeback, even if he's just a beginner monster. On High Rank it learns to steal honey or potions with almost any move, but they shouldn't hit you at that point of the game, really... Urukususu: Pretty good the way it is, looks funny and won't leave Blangonga so lonely in the ice departement. Curving slide-charge at high rank, can lift an ice chunk and slides with it for increased damage and iceblight. Rangurota: Ok the way it is, uses soil or paralysis while rolling at high or G ranks. Carapaceons: Shogun Ceanataur: I like that dude, i just like crabs. Though I don't like it being a spamer with those huge claws-.- So we revamp the moveset completely: It is more "Combo" like. He can chain up to three of those normal claw swipes (they weren't to bad) as long as he won't get stuck in the ground. Ledging is possible with that. He'll only be able to use the turning slash after one of those sideway attacks, but he uses them not so often. Those two were the most idiotic. Also won't dig more often than once about every 2 minutes to prevent bloody spaming. On high rank it will learn to spit water from it's Gravios or (YEAH) Agnaktor Skullshell. On G-rank the water beam is sometimes poisonous and can sweep. All G-rank ones are Terra Shoguns and water beam and digging will fail when out of stamina. Daimyo Hermitaur: No sideway swipe anymore, front attacks stay the push and claw hug. Also the restricted digging. Though Hermi will have one thing changed majorly. He'll use the block more often or, at High and G, go to a counter stance in which he executes an unblockable and unavoidable attack when attack in that time. Jump and charge fail when tired, it will just land on its side. On G-rank, they all are plum but weak to thunder instead of ice. Akura Vashimu: Hell yeah a Scorpion! Can't shoot crystal beam when fatigued and fail with the jump, tail will be easier to cut. G-rank exclusive, nuff said. Fanged Wyverns: Jinouga: Well yeah, the only known one will come back. Indeed, not much to say, just faster charge up rate on G rank, also only learns the breakdance attack and that huge lightning summon on high rank. Pseudowywerns: Yeah, own classification outside of the normal ones. Tigrex: MHP3rd Tiggy but not black, learns all the moves of blacky on high rank instead. G-rank Tiggy's attack powers rivals the one from Unite and how about a second chained rock throw with paw NR.2 in addition? Nargacuga: Again, no subspecies but learns the advanced moves later on. Same as in MHP3rd but the main weakness is reverted back to fire. Barioth (white and brown): Most likely the same as MHP3rd. Pretty ok monster, sometimes that insta charge sucked but wasn't to bad after all. Akantor: It's freaking Akantor! Must be in! Sweeping wind tunnel learned at G. Roar and Wind Tunnel inflict Dragonblight when enraged. Ukanlos: Same reason as Aka. The digging attack deals both water and iceblights. Wywerns: Rathalos (All three colors): He is the soul of MH, no game without him. Low ranked ones will be red, high azure and G ranked ones silver, so easy is that with subs. The moveset was fine, but a bit less flight spam would be nice. Rathian (All three colors): She is the wife of the soul of MH, so she is in too. Same rule applies for coloring and moveset. Monoblos (white only): I AM BACK BITCHES! Taking him away in Tri was like o.O WTF? Dialos is an idiot, Monoblos at least looked cool. To differ it from the other Blos, it will gain some neat special moves and is only avaible at high rank or higher. Able to throw rocks with the tail, resurface on a higher plateau for a high speed charge and fluid transitions to bodychecks, followed by maybe another charge. Longer digging time and failing transitions when tired. Diablos (normal only): Not only will it be on the same health level as its Brother, it will way less often dig and tailswipe. Catapult resurfacing and screamlocking only after high rank. Same as Tri otherwise Gravios and Basarios(normal only): Basa was pathetic and can stay that way, fough only at low rank. Its grown up form is exclusive to higher ranks. Twig like structures which are degenerated wings instead are on top of the rocky shell. Here it goes: More significant warning before fire beam, which fails when tired. And Gravios will tire fast, needing to eat more ores to regain power. Also again very reduced tailwhiping, the instant fire gas and sweep beam are learned at G-rank. The wings have degenerated and are barely visible bone constructs at the side of the massive body, which is vulnerable to Dragon on the breakable and lower head and water on the belly. Sometimes, when hindered at restoring stamina, the fire beam will not only fail but backfire inside its throat, damaging it instead. Gigginox (Poison and Thunder): That dude was fine, same as MHP3rd. Tough Khezunox is G-rank only. Leviathans: Aganaktor: Perfecly ok, same as we know it. No sub though, I didn't like that sudden change in element. Learns the advanced moves on high rank. Royal Ludroth: No sub, way to much poison monsters around for my taste. Fine otherwise, learns a sort of water beam on G and a real roar at high rank. Lagiacrus: No water combat, but I liked Lagia. Moves faster and less sluggish on land, a bit like Agna. Able to use the body shock and stuff while on land. Not fought at Low-rank, just because I say it xD No Hapu and no Gobul, they are dumb -.- Brute Wyverns: Barroth: Again, no sub but learns more moves as it advances in rank, copy and paste from Tri otherwise. Uragaan: Even though I hate that one, enough people like it, so why not give it a try (WITHOUT SUB!) Jho: He'll eat me if I exclude this guy, so hello Jho from MHP3rd. Dobuberruku( hope that's the right name): Reversed Uragaan, but looks great. Yay. Elder Dragons: Kushala Daora: Was fine the way it was, give me my Kushala back! Teostra and Lunastra: Hard to fight, but they are awesome. And know what? They stay that way, maybe a bit less Hp but good fights otherwise. Luna is low rank, Teo High rank and G-rank will feature both of them. Chameleos: Faster and more vicious attacks, a bit more like Kusha. When it stays invisible, it is just like we know him, but when you can see it, it will do everything to obliterate you. Alatreon: Good the way it is. Amatsu: Pushover fromt he looks of it but awesome music theme and armor, enough to say hello to my game. Fatalis (Red and white only): This, in my eyes is a badass. Blacky was a pushover when you learned the moves, so only the meteors and lightning are to your concern in High rank. The armor mode of white Fata follows the same rules as the one of Red Fata, that 50% of Hp in armor have been way to much-.- White Fatalis has more health and they learn different moves when advancing to G-level. Crimson Fatalis will focus more on meele combat and develop advanced tail and claw swipes, engulfed in fire. Though the ground Fireball can be repeated twice in different angles. White Fatalis instead will be focusing on perfect control of its lightning. Some bolts will stay for a while after impacting, some will even move around in this state, though they are no onehits anymore then. Also some will even impact without the summoning movement. Though when health is low, it will NOT fly up at every possible second. I think that should be everything, nothing more needed. Category:Blog posts